Conventionally, as ophthalmic apparatuses, there are known a slit lump apparatus, a fundus camera, a reflecting power measuring apparatus, a corneal endothelium photographing apparatus, and so on. These ophthalmic apparatuses are mainly equipped in medical offices.
For instance, the slit lump apparatus radiates slit illuminating light beam toward photographing objective eyes and then observes and photographs the photographing objective eyes illuminated by the slit illuminating light beam.
In the conventional slit lump apparatus, a patient is sit in front the slit lump apparatus. Then, a photograph of the photographing objective eyes is taken by carrying out an alignment adjustment which makes up-down and right-left alignments of a photographing optical axis of the apparatus relative to the eyes (alignments in a direction orthogonal to the optical axis) and an operational distance adjustment (alignment in the direction of the optical axis) which is an alignment of the slit lump apparatus relative to the photographing objective eyes, and carrying out a focusing adjustment if needed.
The observation of the patient's eyes is really effective for ophthalmic diagnostic treatment.
However, the conventional ophthalmic apparatuses are not available mainly except for medical offices. Therefore, there are inconveniences to obtain graphic data of the patient's eyes at outside of the medical offices when the condition of the patient's eye promptly needs to be recorded or when the doctor cannot diagnose the patient directly because a doctor and a patient are separated far away.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable ophthalmic apparatus which is capable of obtaining graphic data of objective eye with a portable photograph function such as prevailing portable cellular phone containing photo function, a personal digital assistance (PDA), a digital camera, and so on, also, and to provide an ophthalmic system which processes the graphic data by use of telecommunication function of the portable ophthalmic apparatus.